Henchman With Fionna and Cake
by dragonbolt00
Summary: One regular night, Fionna and Cake are playing on a giant skeleton. But when Fionna discovers that Marshall Lee the Vampire King has a henchman, who's an old lady, and that he tortures her. Our young heroine steps up and takes the old lady's place. But will this bring Fionna and the vamp together, or tear them apart?
1. Marshall's Toturing Old Ladies

Henchman!

With Fionna and Cake

A/N: Hey guys, so for those of you who wanted Marceline's Closet or Memory of a Memory, or even Go With Me first. I'm sorry, but I got an even number of votes as of today for Marcy's closet and Henchman, and I decided that I want to do them in order first! I also got a suggestion to do a love triangle fic, so do you think I should do that? (it would be Fiona X Bubba X Marshall Lee) PM me or review (along with your review!) to let me know! We're going back to Fionna's POV! I hope you guys like this one as much as Evicted!

Marshall Lee, the vampire king. I haven't seen him in a while, but I have a feeling I'll see him soon enough. Our "relationship" didn't start off good. Cake said he was flirting with me back before he kicked us out. But then again, I couldn't tell. Cake never educated me on these things. So he "flirted" with me, and then kicked me out of my house. Yea, he's a real gentleman. Marshall's like, the opposite of Bubba. So he kicked us out of the tree house. Then when we found a new home, an old cave, he tried to kick us out of that one to. But by then I'd had it, so I slapped him. Then Marshall had the nerve to kiss me and fly off. I haven't seen the vampire since. The whole reason the vamp came into my thoughts was Cake and I were playing on a huge skeleton near his cave.

"Sugar are you gonna come down here or what?" Cake called up at me from the bottom of the bone pit.

"You bet Cake! Here I go!" I yelled down at her.

I jumped up into the air and slid down a huge rib bone crashing into the pile of bones at the bottom. As soon as I hit the pile the top, Cake and I flew into the air before coming down like huge boney hail, or a less sharp knife storm. Cake accidentally swallowed and got a smaller rib stuck in her head, luckily her stretchy powers made it so that didn't hurt her. Cake being a cat landed on her feet, but me being a human did not have that ability. Even if I lived with cats my whole life. I landed on my face. I'm tough though so it didn't hurt, well at least not on the outside.

"Yea, that was awesome!" I shouted.

Cake and I laughed it out for a while. But I soon heard a wailing sound.

"Cake," I exclaimed, "someone needs our help. Let's go!"

I ran off towards the sound of the noise. Cake soon followed behind after she spat out the rib bone like a hair ball. Have fun with that imagery.

We soon came upon a bush that we hid behind. Guess who we found. None other than the one and only Vampire King. For some reason he was dressed up, well as dressed up as he could get I guess. Marshall didn't seem to like to dress up. It wasn't a full on tux, but he had a really dark purple shirt on with those weird "tail" thingies on it. He rolled them up at the sleeves above his elbow. He had a purple tie on, and he even knew how to tie it, who knew. His pants were full length and really light purple horizontally striped with a slightly darker purple. His converses were replaced by purple dress shoes. Gee, I didn't know Marshall liked purple so much. Don't tell Cake I said this, but he looked pretty cute dressed up like that.

Marshall seemed to be arguing with some old woman. She was the one making the wailing noise, which now that we were up closer sounded more like crying.

"What part of henchman for life do you not understand?" Marshall asked the old woman.

"O-o-o-oh, p-p-p-please m-m-master." The old woman cried.

"Cake, it's Marshall, you know Marshall Lee, The Vampire King." I quietly told the feline.

"Marshall?" She alarmingly replied.

"Can't you find the heart to release this poor old woman?" The old lady pleaded.

"Uh, I don't have a heart, I'm undead remember?" Marshall retorted. "And henchman for life, means henchman for life!" He exclaimed.

"Cake, I think we need to go help that old lady." I said, but Cake didn't answer. "Cake, Cake?" I looked down to find that Cake had used her powers to hide her face inside herself. "Cake, are you still a scaredy cat about vampires?"

"N-n-n-no." She replied not very convincingly. "I'm not."

"Hmm, what should I do first?" Marshall contemplated. "Oh, I know fall on the ground for me!"

"Y-y-yes master." The old lady wiped her tears and fell face first on the ground.

"Ha ha ha!" Marshall laughed at his act of evil. "OH that was good. Now cry some more for me!"

"Alright, I don't want to cry. But I will cry for you."

I couldn't believe Marshall. He didn't seem that bad last time, so why is he being such a wad? He made me think twice about vampires, and now he's making me think, thrice. I couldn't take it anymore. I couldn't watch Marshall torture that old lady anymore.

"Hey!" I shouted as I ran out from behind the bush to get in that Vampires face. "Cut that out man!"

Cake rushed over to help the old lady. Meanwhile I literally got in Marshall's face. I was inches away. I had to stand on my tip toes but I did it. But I didn't realize that I'd regret that.

"Well well, if it isn't my favorite little adventurer. What's happening _Bunny_?"

Marshall leaned even closer to me bending down slightly to get even more in my face. All that brought to my mind was that night he kissed me. Like I needed that brought back into my mind. The thought made my face feel like it was on fire. I had to distract myself. I tried to move away at first, but his eyes glued me in place. Then I tried to focus on his face, but every time I tried, my eyes just ended up wandering down to his lips. I would have avoided this awkwardness if I could but like I said, his eyes had me locked in place.

"S-s-s-stop making this poor old lady cry." I tried to protest, but my voice came out shaking and quiet.

Thankfully after that Marshall leaned back up and stopped bending down, but we were still really close. I could almost hear him cracking up in his head.

"_I_ can do can tell her to do _anything_ I want." Marshall commented smugly. "Watch _this_, henchman, amuse me."

The most horrible thing happened next. The old lady jumped up and balanced on her cane. How that old lady did that I have no idea, but it was horrible to watch.

"S-stop it!" I commanded. Though I doubt I looked to convincing with bright pink cheeks.

"Math, now jump in a circle." Marshall commanded.

The old lady then proceeded to jump in a circle. But her old wood cane couldn't take her weight that long. After a few hops the old lady's cane snapped in half. She then came crashing to the ground. I though Marshall was a pretty chill dude, but he's torturing an old lady! I mean come on, she was all wrinkly she had to be a thousand years old just like Marshall.

"No!" I shouted as I rushed to the old lady's side. "Are you OK Mrs.?" I said trying to sound soothing. "Don't worry, I'll make sure you get set free."

"Oh yea?" Marshall questioned as he floated over to me getting in my face again. His breath was ice cold, so it landing on my face make shivers crawl down my spine. "How are you gonna do that Bunny?"

"A-a-a-anything." I stated the shakiness returning to my voice. "I-i-i'll even take her place."

"Fionna!" Cake exclaimed grabbing my arm. "You can't be serious babycakes?"

"Do you mean it?" He questioned

My fear started to fade as I thought of Marshall torturing that old lady some more. I couldn't let that happen.

"Heck yea. I can't watch this old lady suffer any longer."

Marshall leaned even closer, his lip brushed mine. My face went from bright pink to fire kingdom red.

"Deal." He said. One short word that changed, that fun night forever. "Old henchman, you're free to go." The last three words floated out of his mouth softly as if he was singing a sweet light song.

The old lady now seemed full of life again, she cheered shortly before jumping and running way from the little clearing.

"Honey, you can't be serious." Cake asked me sounding very worried.

Right before I was going to answer Marshall spoke back up. "Hey Cat." He retorted.

Cake leaned over to look at Marshall who was now standing behind me. I have no idea what happened but Cake fell over screaming so I can assume that Marshall scared the goop out of her.

"I-i couldn't watch that old lady be tortured any longer Cake. M-my hero code is against that junk." I claimed putting emphasis on my Ts hoping it made me sound more sure of myself as my voice was still quieter and shaky.

I though Marshall would laugh at me and mock me, but he didn't. He just floated behind me while I talked before floating up and landing in the space between Cake and I facing me.

"Hey wait a minute there Mr. Monster. I've gotta ask you somethin'."

Marshall turned on his heels to face Cake.

"You wanted to ask me something?"

Marshall must have used his shape shifty powers to mess up his face because from what I saw Cake reel back in terror and fall on her frizzled tail. I ran around to help Cake up off the ground. Once she got back up she shrank and climbed into my backpack her face stretched up to my ear and whispered something in my ear.

"Girl, I wanna help you out. But that vamp gives me the chills. Like a good ice cream sundae, but in a _bad _way." Cake said, gagging out the word bad as she shivered in my backpack.

"I can't Cake, as a hero I have to stick to my word, no matter what."

"I think it's up to me to put that up to the test." Marshall said breaking up our conversation. "Let's go Bunny."

"Wait, right now?"

That last part got stretched out so it sounded more like right nooooow? That's because Marshall picked me up and put one arm behind my back with the other holding me up by the hips. Cake fell out of my bag as Marshall flew higher. She turned into a mini parachute though so I bet she landed safely. But the thing is, I wasn't expecting Marshall to do pick me up like that. I thought when he did grab me he would grab my backpack or my shirt, not that think Cake calls bridal style. Marshall started flying higher and higher until we were so high Cake looked like a tiny white dot.

"Stay calm sugar, I'll find a way to fix this!" Cake shouted up at us. But it she was hard to hear through the wind rushing through my ears and Marshall's maniacal laughter.

A/N: Finally done! This one took longer than I expected because I was sick and couldn't do my homework so I got behind a bit. But I got it done! I hope you like this chapter. I'm just going to let you know, the more thoughtful reviews I get the faster I want to get out a new chapter. Also, you may see that I don't have a cover for this fic. I decided to have a contest! I'm taking entries until next week so good luck! (you can put them on deviant art, name is dragonbolt00 there. If you don't have a DA you can email it to me dragonzbolt00 at Gmail dot com (filters), but make sure you put cover contest in the subject line! Also please do not just give out my e-mail or abuse it. If you want to actually chat with me PM me here. Anyways, don't forget to review, favorite, follow!

P.S. Should I do a love triangle fic? It would be FionnaXBubbaXMarshall (more towards Fionna's inner battle between her old crush on Bubba and her new developing feeling's for Marshall. The episode would most likely be Go with Me) PM me or review if you can't letting me know. I love getting feedback from my readers to please let me know what you think. (and why, don't just say "it's good" or "this sucks")


	2. More Old Ladies

Henchman

With Fionna and Cake

A/N: Sorry for the long wait! I got grounded and couldn't use my Surface. (Gah, my dog at my fries) I haven't been able to work on Henchman for a while so I apologize in advance if this one kinda sucks compared to the others. I think I've held your attention long enough. Let's get the show on the road!

While Marshall flew higher and higher Cake was frantically screaming at me. I don't know why she didn't just stretch up and grab me. She must really be a scaredy cat about vampires. I couldn't tell what Cake was saying anymore. The wind tearing at my ears and Marshall's evil laughing made enough noise as is.

"Mwah ha ha ha." Marshall laughed loudly and deeply. "You're lucky Bunny, you're first job as my henchman is to help me feed."

"Wait, feed?" I thought to myself. "Does he mean like blood? But wait, Marshall said that he usually eats reds. But he said usually, meaning that he sometimes drinks blood. No no Marshall probably rarely drinks blood. But why would Marshall need my help if he's just going to find some Red food?"

My face soon became twisted as I tried to comprehend what Marshall meant by "feed". He must have looked down to see if I was OK and saw my "thinky" face.

"Ha ha," Marshall laughed, not manically this time. "Bunny are you OK, you look kinda weird. Do you need to use the bathroom or something?"

It was then that I realized that I messed up my face trying to think. I quickly changed to a more pouty face, but the usual hot feeling had crept back onto my face. I tried to distract myself by looking around. Nothing that interesting, it was the dead of night so everything was really quiet. The moon replaced the sun being almost as bright. A couple clouds here and there but the sky was mostly clear. Stars freckled the sky, kinda like all of the blinky lights on Bubba's baking stuff, but all one color and a _LOT _more.

That's when I made the mistake of looking down. We were around 3 tree houses up in the air. I'd had been OK with just 1 or 1½, but not 3. No, I am _not _afraid of heights. I just don't like the idea of falling from this high without having Cake to be my parachute. Another thing I didn't realize, after I saw how high we were I sorta kinda started clinging to Marshall. I didn't want to fall so I turned away from the sky and buried my face in his dark purple shirt while I wrapped my arms around his chest desperate not to fall. I suppose my sudden change in attitude must have gained his attention.

Marshall looked down at me and pet my head to get my attention. I looked up, but really slow, as if I felt like quickly moving would make him drop me. Marshall had stopped moving forward so the two of us were hanging in the middle of the night sky. He moved into more of a sitting position and sat me on his lap.

"Fionna," he cautiously asked, "are you OK?"

Marshall's blood red eyes looked down at me full of concern. It was like he actually cared about me, not only that, but he called me Fionna instead of Bunny. A small part of me wanted to go back to hiding in his shirt, but the rest of me decided to look back up at him. I tried to put as much afraidness in my eyes as I could, I really didn't want to be up here. But the look in Marshall's eyes, it reassured me, told me that he wouldn't let me fall.

"N-n-n-no, I-i-i'm O.K." I replied, my voice coming out really quiet and shaky. I don't know if it was from fear, or that weird feeling Marshall gives me.

"Fionna," he started, his voice still full of concern, "we both know that's not true."

I tried to look away, I felt as if when Marshall looked into my eyes he could read my mind. I wasn't going to let that happen, not if my mind wants me to just spill out all of my emotional junk. As my mind raced it started to come up with several possible answers, none of which I felt I could say to Marshall without being teased or picked on. As my head filled up with useless options my face started to grow hotter and hotter, only making me try to turn away even more. Then it got to the point where I tried to turn away and I got a glimpse of the ground, still 3 three houses away. I quickly returned to my huggy position, which I think gave Marshall a sorta clear picture of the problem, well more like a blurry one.

"Oh, come on Fionna, don't tell me you're afraid of heights." Marshall said.

His tone was still very concerning sounding, but it had a slight hint of tease, but it was pretty weak, like he was just trying to relive some of the tension. I shook my head slightly while it was still stuffed in Marshall's purple shirt. His tie was now poking me in the eye but I didn't dare to try to move it.

"Fionna," Marshall sighed. He then leaned back a bit and started petting me on the head.

The two of us stayed like this for a while, me laying in Marshall's lap clinging to his torso while he casually laid back and tried to soothe me by petting my head. Usually I would have snapped at Marshall for acting like this. But at that moment I just needed to calm my nerves. He didn't try to pry out any more information out of me while I calmed myself, someone else **cough** Bubba **cough** would have kept trying to get the info out of me. After about 5 minutes I had calmed down a bit, Marshall must have sensed it with some sort of magic bizz because he sat back up. Marshall then carefully tried to pry me from his body. I didn't really want to let go, it was comforting being able to just lay there, with Marshall. His petting was actually very comforting. After he at least managed to get my face out of his shirt he gently grabbed my chin and slowly pulled my face up to look at his.

"Fionna, please," Marshall asked his eyes begging for an answer, "tell me what the problem in."

Having little time to think I quickly scanned through the list of answers I came up with earlier and picked one that seemed the simplest and the safest.

"I-i-i," I started to say, but my voice cracked. Marshall gave me a look on his face asking me to go on. "I-i-i, I d-d-d-don't w-w-want to f-f-f-fall." I shakingly replied.

Marshall's hand moved its way up from my chin to my cheek cupping it. "Fionna," he said still looking down at me with one of the most caring expressions I've ever seen, "I would never let you fall." He reassured me.

At that moment Marshall seemed so sweet it was hard to tell he wasn't a candy person. He actually cared about me, and wanted to keep me safe. A tiny part of my brain stuff was doing happy jumps and fist pumping the air while cheering happily. Another part still told me to crawl back into his shirt, most of me would have tackled him if we weren't in the air. Not like a love tackle but like a "why are you acting so crazy" tackle. But, of course, before I made a decision, we got interrupted, by Marshall's stomach.

"Heh," Marshall kinda half laughed. "Bunny I think we delayed dinner to long. Come on, I think we're close."

Most of me was glad that awkward moment was over. Marshall not only started flying forward again, but he also started flying lower. I smiled at that a bit. But then it dawned on me again, I was going to help Marshall murdle some person. That I was not happy about, that and he started calling me Bunny again. Within a few minutes we came across a small stone cottage sitting in the middle of a swampish area. When Marshall landed he gently set me down. The wind had set some of my hair free from my hat so I took the time to stuff it back in.

Marshall sniffed the air like a dog, it looked kinda funny to be honest. I wanted to laugh, but it's hard to laugh when you know you're about to kill something. I mean, if it's like evil and junk I'll kill it. But this person was probably good and nice, I didn't want to kill someone like that.

"Mmmm, you smell that Bunny?" Marshall asked me. "Smells like, dinner. Bunny, could you kick the door down for me?"

I didn't want to help Marshall hurt an innocent, thing, but if I didn't cooperate he might go find that old lady and torture her again, I was bound by my word as a hero. I let out a sigh and landed a front kick square in the middle of the door, causing it to come crashing to the floor in front of us.

There was an old lady playing a piano inside. She was wearing a long black gown and, for some reason, a red scarf. The cottage itself was very small, one of the walls was covered in pictures, or the little old lady and some big tall guy. One candle stand thing was sitting on the piano, probably the cottage's only source of light at night. But it went out when I kicked the door down, darkening the only room. The only light that came in was from the moon shining through the windows and now broken door. The old lady had stopped playing and turned to see me and Marshall standing at the door.

"Sorry about this." I said.

"Mmm, delicious, hold her down Bunny."

I sighed and reluctantly walked over and pinned the lady to the floor.

"Mwah ha ha," Marshall's evil laughter filled the room, "are you enjoying this Bunny?" Marshall asked me.

"No," I said under my breath.

"What was that Bunny?"

"I said no." I said again sounding slightly irritated. Marshall looked hurt so my facial expression softened a bit. But I was still scowling at the floor.

"Mwah ha ha ha ha!" Marshall laughed once more. It's weird I thought I head Cake, but Marshall must have sawn something in the window because he hissed in its direction before turning his attention back to murdling this lady.

"P-please let me go Miss Human." The lady begged.

"I'm sorry Ma'am. But I have to do as he says, my hero's code won't allow anything else." I felt really sorry for the lady, but I couldn't help her, not in the situation I was in.

"I understand," the lady replied, though I don't know how she could I got my answer though, "I used to have a husband too."

If any of the heat had left from my face it was certainly back now, and feeling really on fire. I quickly looked over to Marshall, but he looked like he was going to explode.

"W-w-w-what? Y-y-you t-th-think I'm h-h-his, no no no no. I'm n-n-not his, n-n-n-no w-w-w-way I-i-i-i'm." I stuttered as my face turned a bright red color. But Marshall was the one to come to my rescue this time.

Marshall's face was sorta bluish on his cheeks, showing out against pale grey skin. I guess that's what vampires look like when they. Wait, Marshall Lee, the Vampire King, is blushing? It was faint but it was definitely there. I have no idea when he stopped laughing on the inside and started blushing. Maybe he was just laughing that hard. I don't know, but Marshall spoke up, thankfully giving me an excuse not to make an even more of a fool of myself.

"OK, ok that's enough talking. Now let's get eating, I'm already starving." Marshall claimed as he licked is fangs.

Somewhere in my head I was still arguing over weather Marshall's going to drink the lady's blood, or suck the color out of something. I decided I couldn't take the risk of him actually killing the old lady. Right before Marshall sunk his fangs into the lady's neck I grabbed her tighter and pulled her down leaving Marshall biting the stone floor.

"Bunny," Marshall whined, "I was gonna eat that. Glob I think I chipped a fang." That right there and the fact he was going for her neck pretty much confirmed my thoughts that he was gonna drink the lady's blood.

"No way Marshall. I'm not letting you suck the life out of this lady!"

"Oh, yes, you, are." He said in short quick bursts. He grabbed my face again, but less gently this time. He pulled my face towards his and forced me to stare in his eyes. When I looked into them I was come over, it was like magic. In a daze I let go of the lady, I tried to fight the feeling but his will was too strong for me to fight. I was forced to kneel on the ground and watch.

"Mwah ha ha!" Marshall laughed. "Let's eat."

With that Marshall swooped down and stuck his face near the lady's scarf. He made a bunch of exaggerated slurping sounds, but right then I didn't care about the bad sound effects, I just didn't want the lady to die.

"Nooooo!" I shouted in protest.

But it was right then that Marshall lifted his head and brushed his hair out of his face to show that he wasn't biting the lady's neck, he was sucking the red from her scarf.

"Mm mmm mmm!" Marshall said satisfied. "Hey Bunny, did you know that things made out of wool taste like pork chops?"

Marshall stood and looked down at his work. For some reason instead of the scarf turning grey, it turned bleach white. The lady then sat up to better admire her "new" scarf.

"My my, a white scarf. It's beautiful, thank you so much young man." With that the lady fell asleep on the floor.

"But, but, but." I stammered getting more and more flustered and red by the second.

"What it is Bunny?" Marshall questioned and he floated up to hover over the ground before flipping upside down. "Don't tell me you forgot that I hardly _ever_ drink blood."

"N-n-n-no I," I started to respond, but Marshall put his finger to my lips to silence me.

Marshall flipped back over and offered me his hand. "Come on Bunny, we've still got plenty more evil to do."

I saw no other option so I took his hand. Marshall then pulled me up to he started carrying me just like before.

"Let's go then," Marshall stated, "don't fall Bunny." He added sarcastically.

I wanted to slap him for saying that, I started to do so too. But by then we were already out the door and flying 3 treehouses high once more causing me to once again cling to Marshall for dear life.

A/N: Yay! I finished it, this one's quiet long. Like I said I haven't been able to write so I've been thinking of ideas to put in the story. I couldn't use some, so you'll get them next time! If I get let's say 5 more (I think we've moved past only 3) reviews, follows, favorites, or a mix I'll post the next chapter! Again sooo sorry this took so long. But I hope you liked it! See ya later!


	3. Falling is Tircky Business

Henchman

With Fionna and Cake

A/N: Hey guys! I'm gonna try to get back to my usual schedule or updating. But then again, the faster you guys reach my goal the faster I update. Please, don't forget to share your thoughts, I really appreciate hearing them, even if you do it by PM. Now, let's get back to Fionna and Marshall.

I have no idea why Marshall started flying really high again. I told him I don't like flying high because I don't want to fall, OK only the falling part. But before we got to the lady's house where Marshall sucked the red from her scarf he flew lower because I told him I didn't want to fall. And now he's flying just as high as before, and I'm back to clinging to him like Cake does when I hold her over the Bathtub.

"Glob, I can't tell if Marshall's, or if it's. What is wrong with this dude?" I thought to myself as Marshall flew the two of us off to do another act of "evil". "I mean he makes it look like he's all evil and junk and it looks like he's a really bad guy. Then he totally flips everything upside down and everything's OK. I don't think my brain can survive a whole lifetime of this."

Marshall looked down at me, my face once again all "thinky" as I tried to make sense of all this henchman junk.

"Yo Bunny," Marshall said to draw my attention, "you thinkin' about how high up we are?"

"N-no, I'm not." I answered real nervously.

Marshall had reminded me of how high we were flying, and I didn't need a reminder of that. Just looking down made me think about what would happen if I fell. I would scream and yell, flailing my arms like a chicken trying to fly before splatting on the ground below. There was no way I would let that happen, so I clung to Marshall again, stuffing my face into his shirt once more. That must have given Marshall some sick twisted idea because what happened wasn't cool of him at all.

"Come on Bunny, you know I wouldn't let you fall."

Fall came out more like faaaaaaaall because Marshall tripped. Don't ask me how you can trip while flying, but he did and he accidentally dropped me. After "tripping" Marshall did a little front flip and I flew out of his arms because he was only holding me from underneath and the shock of the trip made me lose my grip on him. I went flying forward a bit before I started to fall. I was right, I did scream a lot and try to fly like a chicken. I twisted and tumbled in the air while I tried to regain my balance. I quickly lost track of which direction was up and which was down. Somewhere during the fall my hat came off my head and my backpack came off. I don't know if it was a good thing or a bad thing that we were up so high. The good part was that I was falling for a really long time, or is that a bad thing. Well the other bad thing was that even if I found a way to fix this it wouldn't matter because no matter how I hit the ground I would be Fionna pizza.

I lost track of how long I was falling, and I soon found that it was useless to try to fight against the, what's it called gravy? No it's gravity, yea it was useless to fight gravity. I closed my eyes and thought about everyone and how I wouldn't get to say good bye to any of them. That made me cry a bit, OK a lot. Just as I got to about 1 treehouse away from the ground I stopped falling. The wind had stopped trying to yank off my face, my guts still felt like they weren't in the right spots anymore though. Something whipped my tears so I opened my eyes to find out what. After I opened my eyes and blinked away some of my tears I got a clear view of my rescuer.

"See Bunny, I told you I wouldn't let you fall."

Yup, the first thing I saw after opening my eyes was a smirking vampire. You know what I did to thank him? I punched him in the cheek.

"What was that for?!" I yelled after socking the guy in the face. "I actually thought I was going to die, why would you do that?"

"To show you that I would catch you, and that you didn't have to worry. Glob that one hurt." He replied.

I had no idea what to do. I mean yea Marshall almost dropped me, but he did catch me. I wanted to punch him again, but I didn't know what that would do. I sat there in Marshall's arms just staring at him. He wasn't paying attention to me anymore, he was focusing on his cheek that I kinda smushed. Once again Marshall did something to make everything seem bad, and made everything alright again. I did the only thing I could think of, I apologized.

"Sorry." I said quietly.

"Hm," Marshall said turning his attention back to me, "what was that Bunny?"

"I-i-i said I'm sorry." I said louder this time. I refused to look at Marshall's face because if I did I knew I would get teased for the red now painted on my face.

"Sorry for what?" Marshall asked the teasing tone in his voice now gone.

"For everything, for punching you just now, for slapping you a few weeks ago, for making you worry about me, for thinking you were a bad guy just because you're a vampire, just, everything."

Now I'm usually not an emotional person. I beat something up and don't shed a tear doing so. But that's only when it comes to fighting. When you drag me into emotional bizz, well it's like trying to drag Cake outside when it's raining, it's crazy hard to do, and if you did do it Cake would just stand there completely still only stopping to hiss at the clouds. In other words it's just awkward for everyone. The reason I was being all emotional was because it felt like my heart was going to explode if I didn't let out some of this feelings stuff.

"Fionna," Marshall replied, "you don't need to apologize. Come on, stop crying and let's go do some more evil."

I wiped up any snot and or tears left over from my emotional explosion and nodded letting Marshall know it was OK to keep flying. I didn't really pay much attention to what happened the next few minutes. The two of us just flew on in awkward silence.

A graveyard soon came into view and we landed there. The whole place looked like it came from an ancient black and white movie. Everything was grey, the grass, the dead trees, the stone steps covering the hills, the tombstones, both the broken and the whole ones, even the sky seemed greyer now. As I looked around I soon noticed something was wrong, and I don't just mean the whole dead feeling I got from the place.

"Marshall?" I asked still quiet and a little shaken from my emotion explosion from earlier.

"What's up this time Bunny?" Marshall answered.

"Where's my hat, and my backpack?"

"Heh," Marshall chuckled at my question, "why do you think it took me so long to catch you. I didn't think your hat and backpack were gonna fall off, so I had to take the extra time to fetch them. I was kinda hoping you wouldn't remember for a while, I like your hair down like that."

Marshall stopped and used his magic, demon, vampire, powers to grab my hat and backpack from nowhere. I guess that explains how he just has his guitar one moment and it's gone the next. Marshall hands me my bag and stuffs the hat on my head, doing a very poor job of it too. I had to take a moment to readjust my hat and shove my hair into it and sling the bag around my shoulders. Marshall looked around a bit, he looked like he was thinking about some time a long time ago where this whole place wasn't so depressing.

"Wow, this place has really lost its life, and I don't just mean all the dead dudes here either. I think I can fix that though." Marshall claimed as he examined an old broken tombstone.

"So what does he mean this time?" I thought silently in my head. "Are we going to garden, or landscape? No Marshall wouldn't do something like that, he probably has some skeleton dude to do it for him. Maybe," My thoughts trailed on but they were interrupted by Marshall's evil sounding chanting.

"Corpses buried in mud that's black, I command you to come back!"

At the last word Marshall thrust his arm up into the air and the ground around us started to shake. One by one skeletons started to claw their way out of their graves to surround Marshall and I. They were saying some weird junk I couldn't understand, it sounded kinda like Murrrmerr murmur. Murblurhmur muhr. Some of the skellies had shields, others had scabbards and swords, some had spears, a few had a helmet or a chest plate, and some were just bare bones. Ha get it, bare bones. OK really bad jokes for a later time. Marshall stood in the middle of his mini skeleton army with his arms raised evilly laughing at the sky. I stood there next to him not moving a muscle trying to decide weather to re-kill all of the skeletons or go along with whatever crazy thing Marshall was planning.

"Mwah ha ha!" Marshall shouted towards the sky before looking down to stare at my face again. "Are you ready to help me lead a killer army or the undead Bunny?"

I looked around nervously to check my odds against the whole army, plus Marshall. They weren't good. But I still couldn't help lead and army of evil things. I'm a hero I kill that junk no help it.

"Never!" I exclaimed standing on my tiptoes to get in Marshall's face better. "I won't help you do anymore evil!"

"Oh yea?" Marshall challenged.

Bad news for me, Marshall can also control the skeletons, not just summon them. Marshall snapped his fingers and the grave behind me shook to life and a skeleton popped out and pinched my butt.

"AHHH!" I screamed very girly.

I jumped like 50ft. the air because I was startled by the skeleton. I came down and landed in Marshall's arms. Man, I always seem to land there don't I.

"So Bunny," Marshall started already sounding victorious, "do you _still_ refuse to help me?"

"O-o-ok I'll d-d-do it." I said quickly and rushed.

"Mwah ha ha! Then let's get going!" Marshall cheered happily. "Wait, did you hear that?"

Marshall turned around, and I look in the same direction to. I thought I was a quick flash of while and cream, but I didn't see anything other than that quick look so I didn't think much of it. Neither did Marshall so he just turned back around to continue giving commands.

"All troops in formation!" He cried like Cornel Candy Corn.

All of the skeletons got in rows. I could then see that there were 12 skeletons in total, and I didn't want to think of what things we would require 12 "soldiers" to do.

"Excellent!" Marshall praised his troops. "Now, right turn!"

All 12 skeletons turned exactly, well around 90° to the right. I say around because I'm not the best at math.

"Forward march!" Marshall yelled. Marshall then turned to me and grabbed my wrist. "Come on Bunny, we can't let them beat us to the site of our next evil scheme!"

Marshall then dragged me off after the army of bones towards where ever your next evil scheme will take place.

A/N: Wow, this one is shoooort. I'm sorry for that, I just wanted to get this up as soon as possible and I've got a mountain of homework I need to try to move. I've been working on this for the past few days and I didn't want to keep you guys waiting any longer. I can't guarantee the next chapter will be up in the next few days, most likely on Friday or Saturday, like I said mountain of homework. I've only been able to work on this during breaks so I kept losing my train of thought. Hopefully next time I'll be able to do a chapter in one sitting like I usually do. Anyway, like I said I will most likely post the next chapter on Friday or Saturday, but I won't post until you guys reach my goal of 4 more follows, favorites, reviews, or a mix. (I think 5 was a bit hard for you guys, it took you a while longer than usual). Anyway, see ya later!


	4. Help?

Henchman

With Fionna and Cake

A/N: Oh my glob. I am sooooo sorry for not writing sooner. I've had a ton of homework and truthfully I've lost a lot of motivation for this fic. I'm just having a really hard time thinking of how to write this next part. Could I get some help? PM me or add a review because I can't think of anything. If you've read Evicted! Then you should know that I don't like writing everything from the show and switching the names, I like to add my own twist. Please I need some inspiration because I really don't want to leave this fic where I left it.


End file.
